A Second Chance is All I'll Ever Need: Winding River
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: When dead cats from RiverClan are given a second chance to live, what adventures will the have? What will they learn? Read and find out! (To be read alongside Shocking Thunder by Ninjamonkey.)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**So, you might've read Ninjamonkey's story, A Second Chance is all I'll Ever Need,** **about ThunderClan cats getting reborn, and here is my side of the story. RiverClan.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **/**

A silver flash woke Willowkit from her peaceful slumber. She sat up, looking around for the source of the light. However, something else caught her attention. She wasn't in StarClan. _Wait...where am I then?_

She peered around her new surroundings. It looked like a regular den, but the smell was something Willowkit would know from anywhere. _Herbs, moss, warm milk...and love. And fish, too. Fish, not mammals or lizards._

She was in the nursery, RiverClan to be exact. Her pelt wasn't star-speckled. Other, unfamiliar cats were sleeping next to her. In fact, she was laying beside a queen. That could only mean one thing. _StarClan has given me a second chance at life._

Willowkit thought about that. It seemed appealing. She looked outside to the star-lit sky, and smiled. _No petty greencough is going to stop me now! But...where is Minnowkit?_ A small gasp answered her thoughts. Her sister poked her head up from the other side of the sleeping queen, and Willowkit beamed. They had been reborn.

Willowkit snuggled into the queens' fur, next to Minnowkit, ready to make the most of her new life. _But we have to be careful not to reveal ourselves. We have to live like any other cat. We were never in StarClan..._

 **And that is our prologue. What will happen next? Watch for more of the Second Chance series, readers, and find out! R and R!**

 **Newly, Clearly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well** , **let's get right to the story and see what happens to our re-borns!**

 **/**

Minnowkit woke up the next morning, expecting to see the familiar sights of StarClan, but something different met her gaze. _Ohhh, right. We've been reborn._ She nudged Willowkit, who stirred in her sleep. "Mm...what? Oh..morning!" Willow kit perked up at the sight of her sister. Minnowkit smiled. But on the inside, she was very confused. _Why were we sent here? Is there anyone else like us? What do we do?_

To get answers, however, Minnowkit and her sister would have to pretend they were here all along. They would truly have to be re-born.

Beside them, their 'mother', Mosspelt, awakened. Purring, she licked the two kits and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Willowkit, Minnowkit."

Minnowkit panicked, thinking the queen knew, but then she realized that those were the names their 'mother' had given them already. She smiled back up at the she-cat. "Morning!" Minnowkit squeaked, and Willowkit spoke, casting a glance at Minnowkit.

"We're going to go play outside!" Mosspelt nodded and dismissed her 'kits'.

Once outside, both sisters sighed. They burst into giggles, until Willowkit put on a serious face. Minnowkit stifled a last laugh and matched her sisters' expression. Willow jerked her head towards a fallen birch log, and they scampered over to discuss the situation.

"Alright." Willowkit began, "We need to keep our... real identity secret." Minnowkit nodded. _But why wouldn't StarClan just erase our memories? Maybe so we can remember all the things we've learned in StarClan..._

A tail to the muzzle shook Minnowkit out of her thoughts. "Are you listening? As I was saying, I bet there are other re-born cats out here. We should first enjoy our second chance, and then do some more digging around." Willowkit finished, and Minnowkit nodded.

"It sounds fine to me! Now let's go act like kits." She hopped off of the branch and Willowkit followed.

"Wanna go bug the elders?" Minnowkit found that the behaviour of a kit felt normal to her. _Maybe it's because I only ever got to be a kit. But now I will become a warrior!_ She smiled. _Thinking like a kit already._

Willowkit smirked."Let's play mossball with Pouncetail!"

Minnowkit grinned and headed towards the elders' den, but stumbled on the uneven ground. She sighed and got up. _I guess I'm still not used to being...alive again, on real ground._ Minnowkit shook her pelt out and trailed after her sister.

"Found some springy moss!" Minnowkit dug up a clump from the earth and tossed it to Willowkit, who caught it and giggled. They passed it back and forth to each other, when Pouncetail poked his head out of the elders' den.

"What are you little ones doing out here?" He smiled warmly and intercepted the mossball, causing the two kits to squeak in protest. "You should leave mossball to the pros!" Pouncetail added, and Willowkit narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? I bet we can beat you!" She looked to Minnowkit for backup. Minnowkit smiled.

"It's on!"

The three batted the moss back and forth, until Minnowkit finally flung it far out of reach. Pouncetail purred. "Thank you two for that lovely game. I think we'll call it a tie, eh?" The two sisters smiled at the elder and returned to the nursery.

 _So far, this second chance is great. Sure, I miss StarClan, but here... I can live!_

Mosspelt wrapped Minnowkit and Willowkit up in her tail, cleaning the dirt from their coats. "Did you two have fun?", she purred, as she licked them.

Minnowkit let the feeling of being pampered by Mosspelt soak in, before she replied. "Yes! We played mossball with Pouncetail!" Mosspelt nodded, having finished cleaning the kits.

Minnowkit and Willowkit snuggled into Mosspelt, breathing in the scent of herbs and motherly love. It was something Minnowkit had missed. As her eyes got heavy, Minnowkit wondered what their second chance had in store.

/Four Moons Later/

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!" Mistystar yowled, her voice cutting through the still, green leaf afternoon. The whole of RiverClan congregated beneath the rock Mistystar stood on.

"Today, I call upon Willowkit and Minnowkit, who are ready to become apprentices."

Minnowkit bristled with excitement, and Willowkit beamed. Mosspelt shot them a loving glance as they made their way to Mistystar. Minnowkit smiled back. She had grown to love Mosspelt in the past moons.

The two apprentices stood beside Mistystar as she continued. "Willowkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Willowpaw! Your mentor will be Grasspelt."

Grasspelt stepped forwards and touched noses with Willowpaw, who was as excited as Yellowfang was grumpy. Mistystar spoke again. "Minnowkit, from this day fowards, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Minnowpaw. You'll be mentored by Lakeheart."

Lakeheart touched her nose to Minnowpaw. The apprentice could hardly believe it. She was an apprentice!

RiverClan hollered their names. "WILLOWPAW, MINNOWPAW, WILLLOWPAW, MINNOWPAW!" The two sisters beamed, and Mistystar waved the crowd down.

"That is all. You may return to your duties." RiverClan dissolved back into the daily life.

Reedwhisker approached the four cats. "If you would, the borders need patrolling. I'm sure it'd be good for you two young ones to get a head start on the warrior code."

Lakeheart nodded. "Sure thing!" The four cats padded off to the border.

After lecturing the two new apprentices on the basics of border patrol, Grasspelt and Lakeheart let Minnowpaw and Willowpaw renew the scent markers. Their were no confrontations, to Minnowpaw's pleasure. She didn't want to get in a fight on her first day of apprenticeship.

However, she did spot one cat on the ThunderClan border who looked strangely familiar.

/

Back at the camp, Mothwing and Willowshine had just confirmed happy news. Petalfur was due to kit in four moons.

/

 **Any guesses as to whom Petalfur's kits will be? What about Minnowpaw? Who did she see on the patrol?**

 **Watch for more of this co-authored series! A Second Chance Is All I'll Ever Need**

 **Read and review! Pm me if you have questions.**

 **Exictedly, Clearly.**

 **P.S I noticed a lot of the reborn cats are connected/related in some way to the current ones...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome** **to another chapter! Enjoy, everyone!**

 **/**

After their patrol, Minnowpaw and Willowpaw chatted by the fresh-kill pile. They spoke about how excited they were to train as an apprentice. Lakeheart and Grasspelt approached them. "You two showed excellent observing skills today, and we're glad to have you as our apprentices." Grasspelt rumbled, sitting down beside them. Lakeheart dragged a trout over to them, and they shared a meal in silence.

"Did you hear? Petalfur's expecting more kits!" It was Mallownose, who had been spreading the new around camp. Minnowpaw shot Willowpaw a glance. _Are any other cats going to be reborn?_ They'd have to wait and see.

"Well, Mallownose, I'm sure you're very pleased to hear that!" Lakeheart mused, offering a bite of trout to the tom. He shook his head.

"Gotta go talk to Willowshine and Mothwing!" He hurried off. Willowpaw piped up.

"Is there anything else you'd like us to do?" She asked, ready for anything. Grasspelt cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well, you could go help clean out the elders' den!"

Minnowpaw nodded. "Sure! I'll go fetch some moss. Willowpaw, you go look for feathers or other soft things." Willowpaw grinned.

"It'll be like hunting!" The two apprentices scampered off. Minnowpaw dug through the leaves and dirt, bringing up moss. As she turned to take the moss back to the camp, she yelped, dropping the moss. Another apprentice was standing in front of her.

"Who...are you?" Minnowpaw had seen this tom around the camp, but she'd never spoken to him.

"I'm Hollowpaw, Reedwhisker's apprentice," he stated. "You must be...Minnowpaw!" She nodded. He grinned. "Why don't I help you carry some of that moss?"

Minnowpaw smiled. "Thanks!"

The tom shook his head. "No worries. I'm glad to help you!" Minnowpaw quite liked this kind apprentice. _Hopefully we can be friends, I've never had one. Other than Willowpaw._

As the two apprentices headed back to the elders' den, Willowpaw caught up to them, a clump of rabbit fur and feathers in her jaw. Hollowpaw stared at Willowpaw. "Did you go over the border to get that?"

Minnowpaw gasped. "She wouldn't do that!"

Willowpaw nodded, feeling a little angry at the handsome tom. Too bad, as her sister seemed to have made friends with him already. Willowpaw didn't really like him that much. "I found them by that old willow tree, I suppose a hawk dropped its catch there. I'd never go and steal from another Clan!" She narrowed her eyes at Hollowpaw.

"Well, then, let's get this stuff back to Pouncetail and Dapplenose!" Minnowpaw squeezed between the other two, not wanting an argument. Hollowpaw grinned mischievously at Minnowpaw.

"For a new apprentice, you sure know what you're doing!" Hollowpaw commented, as Willowpaw looked away, glowering.

Minnowpaw beamed. _Well, I have observed RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan for a long time..._

They reached the elders' den, and dropped off the nest supplies. "Thanks, young'uns!" Pouncetail called as they finished replenishing the mossy nests. Hollowpaw, Willowpaw and Minnowpaw grinned and left to go find their mentors.

"We finished, Grasspelt!" Willowpaw approached her mentor, who nodded.

"Great job, you two, for your first day. Border patrol and nest building." He flicked his tail to the territory outside of the camp. "Tommorow, we'll get into the code, hunting, fighting and such."

Lakeheart came up from behind, nodding her consent. "You're free to go now." She smiled, and glanced at Hollowpaw. "Did you help, Hollowpaw?" He nodded. "Well, thanks. I'm sure Minnowpaw and Willowpaw appreciated it. Reedwhisker is looking for you, though."

Hollowpaw shifted from paw to paw, reluctantly. He glanced at Minnowpaw. "Well, see you later!" The tom trotted away to find his mentor. Willowpaw stared after him, eyes narrowed yet again.

Minnowpaw sighed, smiling. She turned to Willowpaw. "C'mon, let's go grab a vole or something." Willowpaw followed her sister, forgetting about Hollowpaw.

As the two apprentices shared a plump vole, the discussion turned to other reborn cats.

"I bet there are at least two in ThunderClan. Probably more." Willowpaw mused, jerking her head towards the forest-dwelling clan. Minnowpaw flicked her ears.

"Maybe we can look for some at the next Gathering!"

"That's a great idea, Minnowpaw, I hope the next one is soon." Willowpaw exclaimed through a mouthful of prey.

Her sister wrinkled her nose. "Eww, don't talk with your mouth full of prey!" She batted Willowpaw lightly. They giggled, with Willowpaw swallowing her food in an exaggerated manner.

"Better?"

"Yes."

A yowl broke the friendly banter. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet benath the Tallstone!" Mistystar called RiverClan to attention.

/

The sun was setting, and the moon was rising. It was almost full. Mistystar looked out across the clan. "The next Gathering will be happening in a few nights. I'd like to organize who is going."

Mistystar picked her group of cats, and then dismissed everyone to their dens.

/

In the apprentice den, Minnowpaw and Willowpaw grinned at each other through the black of night.

"We're both going to the Gathering! We can look for other reborns there!" Minnowpaw exclaimed, settling into her nest.

Hollowpaw stirred beside them. "Eh? Who's looking-" he meowed sleepily, sitting up. But a flustered Willowpaw cut him off. They didn't need cats like him poking around at their secret.

"Nothing, Hollowpaw!" She hissed, growling slightly. Minnowpaw nudged her.

"Don't be so rude," she whispered. Then she turned to Hollowpaw. "Uh, yeah, it's nothing. We were just excited about meeting the leaders and other Clans." Hollowpaw shrugged and laid back down.

Willowpaw didn't know why Minnowpaw was acting differently. First she was nervous, and she was also trying to keep Wilowpaw from getting mad at Hollowpaw! Was she trying to keep the secret, or was something else going on?

But these thoughts were too confusing for now. Willowpaw sighed and snuggled in the soft moss. _Sleep first. Busy day tomorrow..._

With that, the apprentice den settled into a peaceful silence, save Minnowpaw's soft snores.

 **Hmm. What will happen between Hollowpaw and Minnowpaw? What if he finds out? Will Willowpaw and Hollowpaw ever become friends? What about Petalfur's kits?**

 **Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see! XD**

 **Drop a review, it'd mean a lot.**

 **Question-asking-ly, Clearly!**

 **P.S: the Tallstone is the RiverClan version of the Highledge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is where things start getting intertwined. Y'all ready for this?**

 **Hope you all Enjoy!**

* * *

"Willowpaw, do we have our Gathering today?" Minnowpaw nudged her sister, who was still half-asleep. Willowpaw yawned, shaking her head and standing up.

"No, I think it's later this moon." She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the morning light. Minnowpaw nodded.

The two she-cats trotted out of the apprentice den. Willowpaw licked her lips as they neared the fresh-kill pile. "Oh, I am starving," she exclaimed, and Minnowpaw giggled.

"Sleep'll do that to you. But wait, I think Lakeheart and Grasspelt are calling us over." She flicked her tail towards the two warriors, who were waving madly, and Willowpaw sighed.

"I guess we'll eat after..." She turned to follow her sister, who was already halfway to their looked up at her mentor, an eager smile taking over her muzzle and replacing the slightly grumpy frown.

"Grasspelt? What do you need us to do?"

Lakeheart and Grasspelt gestured to the territory around them. "We're teaching you how to hunt today. After learning the basics, you can compete and see who can catch the most prey. Sound good?"

Both apprentices nodded vigorously, especially Willowpaw, and Grasspelt smiled. "Alright. Willowpaw, with me, Minnowpaw, Lakeheart." The four cats padded into the forest.

"Willowpaw, let's start with the basics." Grasspelt lowered himself into the hunters crouch.

"You try this."

Willowpaw copied him, tensing her back legs and unsheathing her claws. Grad pelt inspected her position. "Good, but try and relax your legs a little. You want to be fluid in your leap." The grey she-cat made the adjustments, and the tom nodded. "Great. Now, see that stone? I want you to go jump on it." He flicked his tail towards a smooth stone. Willowpaw nodded.

She took a breath, and sprang into the air, extending her legs and landing smack in the centre of the stone. She smiled expectantly at Grasspelt.

"You're a quick learner." He paused, thinking. "Now, that was easy, because you already knew where the 'prey' was. So we're going to practice scenting and tracking."

He suddenly sprinted into the bushes. "Now come find me!"

Willowpaw grinned. _This will be fun._ She scented the air, catching a whiff of fish to her right. As she trotted carefully through the undergrowth, she watched for any sign of her brown tabby mentor. A sneeze alerted her, and a bush rustled.

"Aha! Found you!" She batted the bush, and Grasspelt popped out.

"My sneeze gave me away, right? I knew I shouldn't have hid in the flowering bushes."

Willowpaw chucked. "You're a bad hider." Grasspelt swatted her mockingly.

"Anyways, now that you've got the basics down, let's go see what Minnowpaw and Lakeheart are up to." The tom motioned for her to follow.

* * *

"That's it, Minnowpaw!" After many tries, the dark she-cat had done a perfect leap-and-land hunter's crouch. Lakeheart smiled warmly.

"Now, we'll try scenting. I know that some dock grows somewhere around here, try and find it," she suggested, and Minnowpaw gladly obliged.

As she scoured the forest for the dark leaf, the sharp smell caught her attention. "There you are," she muttered, and snatched a clump up in her jaws.

Just then, a rustle in the undergrowth scared her.

 _A badger? Prey? Another cat?_

She tensed, and called out. "Who's there?" It came out a little muffled around her mouth of herbs.

Two cats burst from the bush. Minnowpaw jumped, dropping the dock, but relaxed when she got a good look at them. "Oh, hey Grasspelt, Willowpaw." She smiled bashfully.

Grasspelt nodded hello, and Willowpaw grinned triumphantly. "Did you see how I snuck up on her?"

The warrior nodded. "Yes," he purred. "The both of you are shaping up to be good hunters." He gestured to the pile of dock.

"Minnowpaw, nice tracking, and Willowpaw's got some good pouncing moves." He paused.

"Now, I remember a competition was promised?" Both sisters grinned, Willowpaw practically bursting with anticipation. Minnowpaw _mrrowed_ at her sister's eager expression.

The three cats trotted back to Lakeheart, who lit up at the sight of the dock. "Mothwing and Wilowshine will be grateful to have this in stock." She set it aside for later.

"Right then, now that you've both proven you can hunt, it's time to do some real warrior chores," she added, a slight purr in her voice.

"Minnowpaw, Willowpaw. By the end of this morning, whoever brings back the most prey gets a free pass from elder's den cleaning."

Minnowpaw hoped that she could catch _something_. Willowpaw stood ready and alert. _A free pass? Yes!_

"On three," Lakeheart decided. "One, two...three!"

"And no foul play," Grasspelt warned as the two young apprentices rushed into the forest.

"We'll follow all the rules," the sisters reassured, without a glance back. Grasspelt sighed. "It's almost like these two have learned everything prior to apprenticeship."

"They're just quick learners, frog-brain. How could two young cats know everything?"

* * *

Willowpaw and Minnowpaw split up, each determined to get some prey. A while passed before Willowpaw caught a whiff of vole. "Perfect," she whispered, and began to stalk it.

The grey apprentice found it scuffling through some fallen leaves, and she got ready to pounce. Her eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed. With a heave, she lunged, and extended her fore-legs. But her claws met only dirt. The vole had run away. Willowpaw hissed. "I couldn't even catch that?! Ugh."

She knew apprentices, especially new ones, weren't supposed to excel right away, but she couldn't help feel a prickly, sharp heat spike through her pelt. She was frustrated. "Well, I have to keep going," she reminded herself, and began to hunt again. "Can't give up." She soon caught the scent of a blackbird, fortunately.

As she tracked the bird, another, familiar smell flooded her nose. _Minnowpaw? And...ThunderClan!?_ Her pelt spiked, and her eyes narrowed. _Those two scents shouldn't be together._ Her eyes narrowed as she left the blackbird and bolted to her sister.

"Minnowp—" she yelped mid-sentence, as she came face-to-face with three toms, as well as her sister. Her sister grinned, while Willowpaw was bewildered. She spluttered, staring at the three ThunderClan toms.

Minnowpaw touched her tail to her sister's mouth, silencing her. "Hush, Willowpaw. Let them explain. You'd better sit down."

 _Huh? Now I'm really confused._ But the she-cat sat down, craving an answer to her confusion. The three toms stood at the border, one twitching and practically jumping out of his snowy pelt, while a lithe brown one was watching everything with a slightly suspicious eye. The third tom, with a black and white pelt, was standing tall, serious-looking. They seemed vaguely familiar, but Willowpaw couldn't quite remember them.

Minnowpaw ruffled her pelt, sighing. "So... Let's get this sorted out." Willowpaw nodded vigorously.

"Speak. Now." She roughly jabbed a paw into the third tom, who narrowed his eyes. _I want answers. Minnowpaw's way of dealing with important matters is not getting us anywhere. If this drags out any longer, I'll be an elder!_

"Where to start..." The mottled tom sighed. "I'm Swiftpaw. This is Shrewpaw," he gestured to the watchful tom. "And that's Snowpaw." The white cat grinned madly, tossing leaves into the air. Willowpaw stared. _O-okay..._ Then it hit her like a mossball.

"Wait... You're reborns too!"

Shrewpaw sighed. "Took you long enough."

Minnowpaw, who had been silent for a while, suddenly spoke up. "So, now that we've got the greetings aside... What exactly are we doing here?"

Swiftpaw cocked his head. "What do y-oh. Well... I really don't know." He offered a half smile. Snowpaw stiffened, a wide grin cracking across his face.

"We're here for a second chance!" he stated, rolling his eyes. Minnowpaw murmured her agreement, as did everyone else.

"Well, I guess we'll just take this chance... And maybe keep an eye out for others?" Willowpaw paused, as Minnowpaw huffed. _She is really acting out of character... This isn't the bubbly Minnowpaw I know._ "It's all too much," she moaned. Willowpaw had to admit, it was pretty overwhelming. _But we'll figure something out. We have to._

* * *

By the time the five cats had finished disscussing what their plan of action would be, the sun was already at its highest. Willowpaw lashed her tail angrily. "Vole dung! We were supposed to be hunting... Now we're gonna be in a tight spot," she moaned.

Far off, a faint scream could be heard from the ThunderClan camp. "SNOWPAW!"

"Oh... I forgot that I put berry juice in Cloudtail's nest," Snowpaw giggled. Shrewpaw shook his head.

"What else can you expect? I can picture your punishment now; elder-cleaning duties for a moon!" He grinned maliciously. Snowpaw shrieked and scuttled away, while Swiftpaw shook his head.

"We should probably get going as well... It was hard to sneak away, but I remembered seeing you here, so we just had to come," Shrewpaw added. Swiftpaw and a bouncing Snowpaw nodded.

As the three toms raced back to camp, Swiftpaw cast a glance back over his shoulder.

"Keep our secret safe! Just... Take advantage of this life. We'll talk more at the Gathering," he called, and both she-cats nodded their consent.

After the three had faded from sight, Minnowpaw turned to Willowpaw. "We better move it. I left two voles by an old birch, we'll both take one," she said, a hint of stress in her voice.

Willowpaw purred. "Thanks." She started walking, then stopped. "And, you know we'll get through this together, right? We just need more time to actually think." She licked her ear comfortingly, and Minnowpaw inhaled and nodded.

The sisters hurried back to camp, where a relived Grasspelt and Lakeheart waited.

"Sorry we took so long," Minnowpaw apologized, but the two warriors waved it off, instead praising them on the voles.

"While we waited, we got some prey too," Grasspelt added, gesturing to some birds, and each cat picked up some of the prey. "Mistystar will be pleased," he commented. As the four cats headed back to camp, the sun still relatively high, the two sisters couldn't help but feel immensely tired and stressed.

 _Maybe we can rest after we drop the herbs and prey off... Yeah, that'll be nice._

* * *

"Wow, you caught that on your first day out?!" Hollowpaw immediately ran up to Minnowpaw, who lowered her head bashfully.

"Well, yeah," she murmured. Willowpaw rolled her eyes at the dark tom and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. _Frog-brain better not mess with my sister._

"Can I come sit and eat with you?" Hollowpaw asked, and Minnowpaw nodded eagerly before Willowpaw could even open her mouth.

 _Can we please not have Mister Perfect Friend jutting his nose into our business?_ But Willowpaw just swallowed her anger and pushed one of the voles into the middle of the three apprentices.

"It always tastes better after training, right?" Hollowpaw observed brightly, and Willowpaw shrugged.

"Sure," she sighed passively. _I could fall asleep right now..._

She suddenly stood, and curtly excused herself. "Uh, I'm just going to take a rest. Come get me if we need to go out again." She shot a meaningful glance at Minnowpaw before padding off, but her sister was too busy chatting it up with Hollowpaw.

"Fine then," she muttered under her breath.

Settling down in her nest, Willowpaw buried her head in her paws and loses her eyes, thinking back to the run-in with Swiftpaw, Shrewpaw and Snowpaw.

 _"Just go about your life regularly" they said. But why? Why would all of this happen? Why would we keep our memories? I just don't understand! I don't understand..._ As she drifted off to sleep, her face contorted into a pained, twisted expression, her closed green eyes wet.

 **And on that note, I'll stop. XD sorry for my meanness, leaving you on this emotional half-cliffhanger.**

 **Whelp, now that we're getting into some more intertwined stuff, we—Ninja and I— have some stuff to sort out. Plots and such.**

 **But for now, review and tell me what you like, what you suggest, and any questions or speculations!**

 **Emotionally, Clearly**


End file.
